Para no perdernos
by HanazonoRomantic
Summary: Elsa, hermana, para no perdernos haría hasta lo imposible, usar armadura y convertirme en el más fiel y fuerte caballero aun siendo una dama, podría vencer al más fiero monstruo o lo que fuera, eso y más haría por ti, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que me pidas, menos renunciar a ti porque eres mi todo y no quiero perdernos. (ELSANNA) (ONESHOT)


Hola, hola pues en realidad esto se me ocurrió y antes de que se me olvidara quise escribirlo espero les guste y se entretengan un rato. También quiero hacer la aclaración de que hay una frase que tome de la serie strawberry panic y es lo que dice Elsa casi al último, incluso la puse en cursiva pues para que se vea no, que pues no es mía jaja para hacerles la aclaración así que muchas gracias por leer y nos seguimos leyendo ya sea aquí por mensaje o en alguna de mis o tus historias jaja gracias y saludos :D nos leemos

Bueno pues los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero la imaginación perversión y tonterías implicadas a lo largo o corto de la historia si, espero la disfruten y dejen comentarios espero que sea de su agrado :D

Todo mi cuerpo me duele, puedo sentir el dolor punzante que penetra en cada músculo y partícula de mi ser, me duele parpadear, me duele moverme incluso el solo acto de elevar y bajar mi caja torácica al ritmo de mis pulmones representa un reto para mí, cada latido me es más doloroso como si mi vida misma fuera un acto de masoquismo, como si mi vida misma dependiera de ella la única a la que quiero y vale la pena tener, la única a la que quiero y sin embargo no puede estar a mi lado, el aire me falta y mis pensamiento me asfixian así que me quito el yelmo y lo aviento lo más lejos que puedo suspiro y . . . "Ahhh aire puro", pienso para mis adentros mientras estiro mis pesados brazos envueltos en una armadura de hierro.  
Escucho los cascos de un caballo a toda velocidad y su voz, escucho su voz, la única que me logra sacar de mis pensamientos y logra hacerme sentirme mejor.

-ANNA!- la escucho gritar mientras se aproxima a mi cual tormenta de nieve, fugaz, elegante y majestuosa

-Anna, Anna estas. . . Estas sangrando- dice con su dulce voz mientras me acurruca en su pecho no creo que le moleste la fría armadura, ni tampoco el frío de mi cuerpo, el frío a ella nunca la ha molestado, en cambio a mi cualquier frío que sea externo a ella me mata, ella pasa su gélida mano por mi rostro y tomo una calada de aire  
-Elsa- suspire su nombre como volviendo a la vida, es entonces que veo lágrimas en sus ojos y como empieza a hacer algunos movimientos con sus manos logrando traer al hermano de Olaf, Malvavisco hasta nosotras, el gran muñeco de nieve me ayuda a subir al caballo quedándome sentada frente a frente con mi hermana mayor la cual con una mano me sostiene apegada a su pecho y con la otra dirige al caballo hasta nuestro castillo  
-Kristoff!, Kristoff!- Elsa chillo buscando al rubio que tan pronto escucho su nombre se dirigió a nosotras  
-ayúdame- dijo ella mientras me sostenía para no caer y que la fuerza de gravedad no me hiciera más daño.  
-si déjame ayudarte- dijo mientras crujía la armadura para colocarme en sus brazos, rápido me llevo a mi habitación y me dejo ahí tendida sobre mi cama mientras me veía quitó algunos cabellos de mi rostro y comenzó a intentar quitarme la armadura  
-¿qué estás haciendo?- grito Elsa sonrojándose  
-yo. . . Na. . . Nada, quería. . .-  
-déjala yo lo haré. . .- dijo desviando su mirada y cruzando los brazos  
-entiendo yo me voy- dijo saliendo de ahí  
-¿Anna está bien?, yo puedo darle un abrazo- dijo el pequeño Olaf estirando sus delgadas ramas bien arriba para alcanzarla  
- está bien Olaf yo me encargare de esto- dijo Elsa haciendo que Olaf saliera de ahí y cerrando la puerta tras él para comenzara a retirar la armadura.  
-ven- dijo tomándome cuando ya solo tenía una camisa y un pantalón de caballero encima, me llevo a la tina la cual ya estaba preparada con agua caliente lista para un baño término de quitarme la ropa y me metió dentro de ella, era reconfortante esa sensación de calidez en mi cuerpo.  
-¿porque no entras conmigo?- dije con media sonrisa en el rostro  
-tonta- dijo golpeando mi cabeza con una esponja que lanzo desde estante donde estaba tomando un jabón y alcohol -sabes que si entro el agua se congelaría además justo ahora te comenzare a sermonear, ¿en qué estabas pensando al hacer esto? - dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro y sobre todo a mis labios.  
-yo solo quería aprender algunas cosas de defensa y lucha- dije sin quitarle los ojos de encima ella hizo una pausa y miro mis labios.  
-y mira lo que te llevaste a cambio Anna- dijo separándose de golpe y colocando un pañuelo lleno de alcohol en mi heridas del rostro cerré los ojos y gemí del dolor - además de todas las personas que te pudieron haber enseñado escogiste a la salvaje de DunBroch, ja nueva nota mental, a partir de hoy no dejes juntas a dos pelirrojas necias, puede ser peligroso- dijo mientras tallaba mi espalda y enjuagaba mis heridas, incluso retiraba una punta de flecha con un oso grabado en ella de mi hombro  
-listo terminamos ahora ve y alístate para dormir- dijo casi saliendo del baño  
-Elsa no te vayas- dije en un hilo de voz  
-ya soporte mucho estoy si no lo hago, no se que podría pasar después Anna- dijo sería sin hacer contacto visual, casi podía verla mordiéndose su labio inferior como siempre cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo.  
-¿y si yo quiero saber que pasara después?- dije mientras esperaba un milagro-  
-Anna. . . Hermana. . . Lo siento- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de ella dejándome con un nudo en la garganta y el alma hecha pedazos.  
-hermana- susurre mientras miraba el techo, jamás había sentido palabra más amarga salir de mis labios que esa en este momento, salí de ahí y me vestí, al ver mi cuarto solo observe la armadura vieja tirada por todas partes y mi cama llena de sangre y lodo así que salí de ahí y me fui a la sala principal donde solíamos jugar ella y yo antes de todo me senté y cerré los ojos recordando, salí de ahí y me dirigí hasta su cuarto después de ver el desorden de mi habitación tenía la esperanza de que ella me adoptara por solo una noche.  
-¿Elsa?-toque la puerta- ¿estás adentró?- dije esperando alguna respuesta  
-si-  
-¿puedo dormir hoy contigo?- pregunte  
-no-  
-por favor-  
-no-  
-pero mi cama está llena de lodo, sangre y chocolate- dije escuchando solo silencio y después el picaporte abriendo la puerta.  
-esta bien pero Anna ya duérmete-dijo intentando no unir nuestras miradas  
-pero Elsa, el cielo está despierto y seguramente tendré mucho tiempo para descansar cuando este muerta a sí que, ¿y si hacemos un muñeco?- cante tomando su mano y colocando la otra en su cintura- ven vamos a jugar, ahora ya te puedo ver más, hermana sal, conmigo baila el vals- seguí cantando mientras bailábamos y ella comenzaba a reír- seremos siempre amigas, ahora ya, entiendo que nos paso ¿y si hacemos un muñeco?, no tiene que ser un muñeco. . .- termine mientras ella estallaba en risa acto que utilice de escusa para besar sus labios, ella me miro anonadada  
- Anna. . .-  
-lo siento es solo que. . . No lo resistí- dije mientras miraba como se ruborizaba.

-acordamos no volver a hacerlo- dijo con una voz casi inaudible  
-lo sé, pero, no lo resisto más- dije plantándole un segundo beso más apasionado  
-Anna de. . Detente- dijo entre gemidos y falta de aire- esto no está bien, quédate en mi habitación yo. . . Dormiré donde nuestros padres- la tomé de la muñeca y la tumbé en la cama poniéndola bajo de mi.  
-no Elsa, te diré lo que no está bien, fingir que esto no existe, fingir que somos solo dos perfectas hermanas frente a todos y ser dos perfectas desconocidas aquí, Elsa no está mal sentir esto, no está mal amarnos, te perdí por mucho tiempo y cuando al fin pude tener la oportunidad de estar contigo en mi desesperado intento de salvarte alguna vez casi muero perdiéndote nuevamente y no dejaré que eso vuelva a pasar- dije tomando sus manos.  
-¿por eso entrenabas con Merida?- pregunto poniendo una hermosa cara de ilusión -¿para defenderme? ¿Para, no perderme?- pregunto  
-para no perdernos Elsa- dije  
-ohh Anna- exclamo atrapando mi cuello con sus delgados brazos para besarme con sus suaves y friolentos labios rosas.  
Ese era el momento donde la Anna que todo mundo conocía desaparecía, donde la Anna tierna e inocente se convertía en una amante llena de pasión a desbordar y solo ella, solo mi Elsa tenía el derecho de ver, pensaba mientras de un jalón desgarraba su camisa y pegaba mi rostro a su piel, respire su aroma y comencé a jugar con mis pulgares en sus senos, mi hermana, mi Elsa gemía y arqueaba la espalda deseando que nuestros cuerpos se rozarán ardiendo en pasión la una por la otra, sonreí mientras en un movimiento una de mis manos bajaba hasta su parte más íntima para darle placer, ella solo jadeaba y gemía mi nombre mientras sus cabellos se alborotaban dejando la trenza que siempre portaba atrás y clavando sus uñas en mi espalda, mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y susurre -te amo Elsa- mientras ella llegaba a su clímax, ella respiro hondo y beso mis labios exploro hasta el más íntimo lugar de mi boca y jugueteaba con mi lengua mientras yo, yo solo me dejaba querer, ¿en qué momento me había vuelto yo tan pervertida?, quizá cuando tocaba a su puerta y esperaba que ella saliera dispuesta a estar conmigo, no, seguramente fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi amor por ella no era algo únicamente sentimental, seguramente fue cuando me di cuenta de que a ella la quería para mi, para todo conmigo, aun que bueno eso ahora no importa, ella ahora estaba conmigo.

Beso por última vez mis labios de la manera más tierna que solo ella podía tener y entonces se acurruco en mí cubriéndonos con la gran sábana azul de su enorme cama

-sabes Anna, _Tengo muchos recuerdos tan bellos que parecían sueños que nunca hubiera querido acabaran y tan dolorosos que no me gustaría volver a experimentarlos nunca, el peor es tan bueno como el mejor, pero no importa lo dolorosos que sean no quiero que desaparezcan porque me han convertido en lo que soy hoy, no comparare a nadie así como no me comparare con lo que era y aun así hay algo que quiero decirte, la única persona que amo ahora mismo con toda mi alma y corazón la única por la que arriesgaría todo . . . Eres tú_. - dijo acariciando mi vientre

-te amo Elsa- dije besando su níveo cabello mientras la envolvía entre mis brazos -ya no hay que esconderlo más- dije esperando un milagro  
-perdona que a veces no sea efusiva o muy cariñosa pero compréndeme, para mi todavía no me es fácil asimilar alguna clase de sentimientos y aun con eso y aun si esto está mal o es prohibido no me importara, por ahora solo hay que ser pacientes, algún día realmente podremos estar juntas- dijo hundiéndose en mi como siendo una conmigo  
-¿algún día?- pregunte  
-claro que si Anna- dijo por último antes de caer las dos en un profundo sueño pensando en un futuro juntas con la promesa de algún día.

gracias por leer


End file.
